How everything started?
by Azhy
Summary: —Verás, Hiruko —Jellal observa a su pequeño y curioso hijo—, todo comenzó con un traje de baño legendario. /Drabble.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

El pequeño Hiruko vio al tío Natsu volar sobre su cabeza y suspiró cansinamente. A sus escasos ocho años de edad, hasta él sabía que era mala idea retar a su madre a una pelea.

—Hiruko.

Su padre se acercó hasta él, colocando una mano sobre sus rojizos cabellos, herencia directa de su madre, y los revolvió cariñosamente. Jellal le sonrió a su hijo, haciendo que el tatuaje que enmarcaba su rostro se arrugara. Hiruko frunció el ceño en un adorable mohín y Jellal sonrió, mirándolo con absoluta adoración.

—Eres más Scarlet que Fernandes, hijo mío.

Hiruko tocó su cabello rojo y espigado, haciendo que la armadura que portaba —y a la que aún no se acostumbraba— se moviera ruidosamente. Había que recordar la ocasión en la que descubrieron, a sus cinco años de edad, que había heredado no solo la mayoría de los rasgos faciales de su madre, sino también su tipo de magia. Lo feliz que estaba ella al saber que por fin tendría a alguien con quien compartir su afición por las armaduras.

Y lo muy asustado que estaba su padre al saber que habría _más_ espadas en su casa.

El pequeño suspiró cuando el tío Gray voló por encima de ellos, terminando así con su patético intento de calmar la —solo Dios sabe porqué— ira de Titania.

—Oye, papá —la voz de Hiruko se alzó sobre los gritos de la pelirroja, quién aclamaba el regreso de Natsu para mandarlo a volar de nuevo. Jellal dejó de observar a su esposa para prestar toda su atención a su hijo—, ¿cómo es que tú —eh, cómo es qué tu y mamá terminaron juntos?

No es como si Hiruko supiera la historia completa, pues al parecer nadie en Fairy Tail sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que sus padres habían llegado a ser una pareja. Y sí lo sabían, guardaban recelosamente el secreto. Y al ver al tío Gray y al tío Natsu —e inclusive a su propio padre—, de los mejores magos de Fiore, reducidos a una pobre masa temblorosa en más de una ocasión, le daba una idea del porqué.

Hiruko solo era consciente de que la relación entre la legendaria Titania y el criminal redimido estaba envuelta de secretos.

Alguna vez le pareció escuchar al tío Gray comentar algo sobre que su padre era un _asalta cunas_ —término del cual _aún_ no alcanza a comprender el significado— antes de que su madre le apuntara directo a la yugular con una espada.

(—No frente a mi hijo, Fullbuster —y la mirada que le dedicó podría helar al mismísimo Acnologia.

—E−era una bro−broma, E−Erza.

Ella lo observó largamente, antes de decidir:

—No es gracioso.

Y blandió la espada.

—_¡Ah!_

—¡Gray−sama!).

—Lo mío con tu madre, Hiruko —Jellal miró a su primogénito, la viva estampa de su esposa y sonrió—, todo empezó hace unos años atrás—

—¿Cuándo te casaste con mamá? —interrumpió Hiruko con ojos brillantes.

Jellal rió.

—No, en realidad, un par de años antes de —eh, nuestra boda.

Otro suceso que involucró espadas, yugulares amenazadas y una prueba de embarazo.

—Verás, hijo —miró a Erza, aporreando a un ya lastimado Elfman, quien solo era observado por su esposa, Evergreen, con poco disimulado regocijo (en serio, ¿qué tenían las hadas con el sadomasoquismo?)—, lo nuestro comenzó con —su padre se sonrojó repentinamente— un… traje de baño legendario.

Hiruko alzó una ceja, hablando sin medir los decibeles—. ¿Traje de baño legendario?

Un silencio profundo, la muerta abrazándose lentamente a la espalda del líder de Crime Sorcière.

—¡Jellal!

—Y eso, Hiruko —agregó, antes de huir despavorido de su muy enojada y _sonrojada_ esposa—, es algo que te contaré después.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Anoche vi una imagen de los momentos más divertidos del OVA y la idea apareció de la nada. Eso y muchos, mucho memes. Aún no supero el OVA 5, fue tan seeeeexy (inserte orgasmo aquí).

Bueh, les cuento que tuve un pequeñín accidente y tardé como tres horas en escribir esto, porque puedo mover parcialmente las manos. Estoy llena de inspiración y no puedo escribir nada. FUUUUCK.

En fin, ¿se merece review? ¡Besitos mil gente Jerza!


End file.
